The Hedgehog polypeptide is a secreted protein that functions as a signaling ligand in the hedgehog pathway. Three different forms of the hedgehog protein are found in humans; Sonic hedgehog (Shh), Desert hedgehog (Dhh) and Indian hedgehog (Ihh) Sonic hedgehog is the most prevalent hedgehog member in mammals and also is the best characterized ligand of the hedgehog family. Prior to secretion, Shh undergoes an intramolecular cleavage and lipid modification reaction. The lipid modified peptide is responsible for signaling activities.
Inhibition of the hedgehog pathway in certain cancers has been shown to result in inhibition of tumor growth. For example, anti-hedgehog antibodies have been shown to antagonize the function of the hedgehog pathway and inhibit the growth of tumors. Small molecule inhibition of hedgehog pathway activity has also been shown to result in cell death in a number of cancer types.
Research in this area has focused primarily on the elucidation of hedgehog pathway biology and the discovery of new hedgehog pathway inhibitors. Although inhibitors of the hedgehog pathway have been identified, there still exists the need to identify more potent inhibitors of the hedgehog pathway.